Ko(s)miczny program
Dundersztyc hipnozuje Norma i Pepe by byli jego sługami. Wtedy on nagra swój program. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb planują podróż w kosmos by naprawić satelitę. Fretka i Izabela oraz Buford i Baljeet chowają się przed wilkiem, który uciekł z ZOO. Odcinek ten napisał sam Paweł. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Norm *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Ogniki Scenariusz - Kamera się naładowała. – oznajmił Dundersztyc. – Odłącz ją, mój sługo! Pepe Pan Dziobak posłusznie spełnił polecenie. - Już za chwilę cały Okręg Trzech Stanów ujrzy mój super program! Wszystko dzięki Programo – na – satelitę – wysyła – inatorowi! Przygotuj dyskotekę, sługo! Pepe puścił jakąś muzykę i uruchomił kulę dyskotekową. Major Monogram, przebrany za listonosza i siedzący w klatce, zadzwonił do Carla. Wcześniej nie mógł tego zrobić, bo Heinz jeszcze by go przyłapał. Teraz jednak uwaga złoczyńcy skupiona była na dyskotece. - Carl, agent P pracuje dla Dundersztyca! A ja jestem uwięziony w klatce! - Proszę mi wybaczyć, majorze, ale nic nie słyszę. Chyba nasz sprzęt się zepsuł. Zadzwonię, jak go naprawię. Powiedziawszy to, chłopak się rozłączył. - Dziwne. Ja go słyszałem, a on mnie nie. - Cicho! – krzyknął Dundersztyc. – Zaczynamy nagrywanie. Po czym włączył kamerę. Wówczas nagrywany obraz został wysłany do wszystkich telewizorów w Danville. Jednakże Heinz przeoczył pewien szczegół. Przecież nie wszyscy muszą oglądać teraz telewizję, zwłaszcza że w całym mieście panowała awaria. W tym samym czasie Fretka i Izabela, potwornie zmęczone, udały się do domu Flynnów-Fletcherów. - Ciekawe, gdzie są Fineasz, Ferb i Ogniki. – rzuciła młodsza. – Chyba już dawno wrócili. - Może są w domu? Jednak w domu ich nie było. Dziewczyny uznały, że pewnie poszli do przyjaciół. - Sprawdźmy może, czy ciągle jest awaria. – zaproponowała Fretka. - Dobra. Ruda wzięła pilota i włączyła telewizor. Jej oczom ukazał się jakiś aptekarz, dziobak przypominający ich Pepe, a także listonosz w klatce. W pomieszczeniu, w którym byli, widniała też kula dyskotekowa. - To chyba jakaś kiepska komedia. – powiedziała beznamiętnie Fretka. – Ale po tym, co dziś przeżyłyśmy, przyda się nam odrobina rozrywki. - Witajcie w programie „ Spółka Zło Dundersztyca” – oznajmił aptekarz. – Nim przejmę władzę nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, gdyż niewątpliwie wybierzecie mnie na burmistrza po obejrzeniu tego świetnego programu, chciałbym zademonstrować parę sztuczek z moim sługą – tym oto dziobakiem! - To jakiś błazen. – mruknęła Izabela. - Sługo, jakbyś mógł… - A niech cię dunder świśnie, Dundersztyc! – wychrypiał listonosz, przerywając aptekarzowi. – Carl na pewno przybędzie, aby mnie ocalić! - Cicho bądź! – warknął Heinz. – Przeszkadzasz w nagraniu. Po chwili dodał spokojniejszym tonem: - Jak już mówiłem, nim niegrzecznie mi przerwano, dziobak pokaże kilka sztuczek! To powiedziawszy, złoczyńca przygotował jakieś metalowe kółko, które płonęło. - Sługo mój, skocz przez tę obręcz, wykonując salta i piruety. Pepe Pan Dziobak spełnił polecenie. - Widziałam lepsze rzeczy w swoim własnym ogródku. – rzuciła Fretka. - Teraz pójdę i… - zaczął Dundersztyc, nim Major Monogram mu przerwał: - Kiedy wypuścisz mnie z tej klatki? - Jak się nie uciszysz, to NIGDY! – wrzasnął szaleniec z narastającą furią. – Idę zabrać obręcz. Heinz jednak przystanął przy obręczy, zastanawiając się, jak ma ją zabrać, kiedy płonie. Nagle poczuł swąd spalenizny. - Listonosz, czujesz to? – zapytał. - Twoja aptekarska szata się zapaliła. – oznajmił spokojnie major. - AAAAA!!! – wrzasnął Dundersztyc. – Sługo, dawaj gaśnicę! Pepe podał mu ów przedmiot. Heinz pospiesznie opryskał się pianą. Teraz jednak cały pokryty był w pienistej substancji i nic nie widział. Zabulgotał coś, lecz nikt go nie zrozumiał. Nagle jakieś drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i walnęły Heinza prosto w głowę. Naukowiec ryknął z bólu. Na ekranie pojawił się Norm i oznajmił: - Dzień dobry, panu. Hipnoza mi już minęła, więc wyszedłem. - A niech to gęś! – krzyknął Dundersztyc, który już doszedł do siebie. – Ej, zaraz! Skoro tobie minęła hipnoza, to znaczy też, że… Nie zdążył dokończyć, jako że Pepe Pan Dziobak rozwalił kamerę. Sygnał znowu się urwał. - Dziwny program. – podsumowała Fretka. - Nawet trochę śmieszny. – dodała Izabela. – Mam nadzieję, że w końcu złapią tego wilka. Dobry miałaś pomysł z tą sprężynką. - Dzięki. 3 minuty wcześniej Izabela i Fretka od jakiegoś czasu coś budowały, nadal siedząc na wysokim drzewie. Wilk ciągle czaił się na dole. - Gotowe! – oznajmiła Fretka z satysfakcją. Dziewczyny zbudowały bliżej nieokreślony obiekt z małych gałązek, patyków i szyszek. Od spodu przymocowały do obiektu niewielką sprężynkę, którą Fretka miała w kieszeni. Była to pozostałość po jakimś wynalazku Fineasza i Ferba. Nastolatka nie pamiętała nawet, że ją miała. Mogłaby pokazać mamie na dowód, że jej bracia tworzą dziwne wynalazki, ale nie wiadomo, czy by uwierzyła. W każdym razie sprężynka odbija się z dużą prędkością i leci daleko. - Jesteś pewna, że to zadziała? – niepewnie spytała Iza. – I że wilk się na to nabierze? - A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? - W sumie… nie. Skończywszy krótką rozmowę, Fretka zamachnęła się i rzuciła obiekt. Ten, gdy tylko uderzył w ziemię, zaczął odbijać się. Wilk, zauważywszy szybko poruszający się obiekt, uznał go za uciekającą ofiarę i pobiegł za nim. Wtedy dziewczyny z ulgą zeszły na dół i poszły w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Na szczęście do domu miały niedaleko. 2 minuty wcześniej Pepe Pan Dziobak i Dundersztyc przygotowali już wszystko. Właśnie mieli włączyć nagrywanie. Sfilmowany program zostanie wysłany na wszystkie telewizory w Okręgu Trzech Stanów dzięki pomocy Programo – na – satelitę – wysyła – inatora. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. - Kto to może być? – zdziwił się Heinz. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Przed nim stał jakiś listonosz i trzymał paczkę. - Dzień dobry. – powiedział przybysz. – Niosę przesyłkę dla pana. Gdzie ją postawić? - Niczego nie zamawiałem! - Ta paczka to niespodzianka. Prezent od Organizacji bez Fajnego Skrótu. - No dobrze. Proszę ją postawić na środku pokoju. Listonosz wszedł i spełnił życzenie złoczyńcy. Gdy jednak ujrzał Pepe stojącego przy dziwnym urządzeniu, zdziwił się nieco. Czemu on jeszcze nie zepsuł wynalazku? W końcu mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i spytał: - Agencie P, co to wszystko ma zna… Nagle jakaś klatka wyrosła z podłogi i uwięziła listonosza, nim ten dokończył zdanie. - Przechytrzyłem cię, Majorze Monogram! – krzyknął doktor D triumfalnie. - Skąd wiedziałeś? - Gdy mówiłeś o prezencie od Organizacji bez Fajnego Skrótu, nabrałem podejrzeń. Potem twoja reakcja na widok Pepe Pana Dziobaka utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że nie jesteś listonoszem! Swoją drogą, co jest w tej paczce? I nie czekając na odpowiedź, Heinz otworzył pakunek. W środku znajdowała się kula dyskotekowa. - Ale super! – ucieszył się Dundersztyc. - Musiałem coś do niej schować, żeby realistycznie wyglądało, jak niosę paczkę. Żeby nie wydawała się za lekka. Chociaż… może i nie trzeba było tego robić… - Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zawieś kulę na suficie. Dziobak posłusznie spełnił polecenie. - Agencie P, czemu słuchasz się Dundersztyca? Pepe zignorował go. - Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jesteś moim sługą, prawda? Agent pokiwał głową. - Widzisz, Majorze Monogram? On jest teraz moim wiernym sługą. - Nie może być! - A jednak! Dundersztyc chciał włączyć kamerę podłączoną do Programo – na – satelitę – wysyła – inatora, ale odkrył, że bateria nie jest w pełni naładowana. - Lepiej ją podładuję. – oznajmił Heinz. – Poczekamy jeszcze jakiś czas. 5 minut wcześniej Major Monogram zastanawiał się, czemu agent P jeszcze nie zameldował wykonania misji. Zresztą chyba jej nie wypełnił, skoro sygnału telewizyjnego ciągle nie było. - Carl, miałeś jakiś kontakt z agentem P? - Nie, majorze. A może wilk go pożarł! - Przecież wilki nie jedzą dziobaków! Idź do Spółki Zło i sprawdź, co się tam wyprawia. - Nie mogę, majorze. Jestem trochę chory i lekarz zalecił mi przebywanie w pomieszczeniach zamkniętych. Nie mogę więc wyjść na dwór. W dodatku za chwilę rozpocznie się tysięczny odcinek mojego ulubionego serialu: „ Ptaki na żyrandolu”. Odcinek ten będzie zatytułowany „ Jastrzębia Lampa” i w nim po raz pierwszy kaczka Lalela pocałuje pelikana Kokondo! Przynajmniej tak było w zwiastunie. A i jeszcze! Jastrzębie postanowią zemścić się na… - Niezbyt obchodzi mnie twój serial, Carl. Wolę opery. – przerwał mu szef. – Poza tym, jak zamierzasz go obejrzeć, skoro nie ma sygnału? - To pewnie wyemitują go później, jak przywrócą sygnał. - Ech, dobra. W takim razie ja pójdę na przeszpiegi. Tylko założę uniform listonosza ( który mamy w bazie), to może Dundersztyc mnie nie pozna. 5 minut wcześniej - No, wreszcie skończyliśmy, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! – odsapnął Dundersztyc. Programo – na – satelitę – wysyła – inator był już gotowy. Wyglądał podobnie jak Sygnało – zakłóca – inator, ale miał inne zastosowanie. W czasie budowy Heinz rozmyślał nad programem. I miał już pomysł. - Już za chwilę nagramy ten program! – powiedział Heinz dziobakowi. 15 minut wcześniej Izabela i Fretka siedziały na wysokim drzewie w lesie nieopodal Danville. Na ziemi od bardzo dawna czatował na nie wilk. Takie długie oczekiwanie było potwornie nudne, więc dziewczyny ucinały sobie drzemki. Liczyły na to, że wilczysko wreszcie się oddali, ale niestety było bardzo zawzięte. Co gorsza, znajdowało się tu jego legowisko, więc zwierzak mógł tu sobie odpoczywać, czekając na ofiary. Wilk miał tu także jakieś inne zdobycze, którymi zajadał się od czasu do czasu. Niekiedy także ich prześladowca przysypiał, ale dziewczyny bały się zejść na dół, gdyż podejrzewały, że wilk śpi tylko jednym okiem i gdy tylko zjawią się na ziemi, rozerwie je na strzępy. W tej chwili Fretka spała, a Izabela rozmyślała. - To nieszczęsne wilczysko nigdy się nie podda. – pomyślała. – Dalsze czekanie nie ma sensu. Trzeba działać. Iza potrząsnęła nastolatką, aby ją obudzić. - Fretka, musimy coś zrobić! - A niby co? – odparła ruda zaspanym głosem. - Może powinnyśmy… zabić wilka? - CO? Przecież on jest z zoo! Jeszcze nas za to ukarzą! A poza tym, jak niby zamierzasz to zrobić? - No, może to nie najszczęśliwszy pomysł. Izabela miała jednak dość już siedzenia na tym głupim drzewie. Przez przeklęte wilczysko nie mogła się dziś zobaczyć z Fineaszem! Wzięła więc szyszkę i ze złością cisnęła w bestię. Zwierzę zawyło i spojrzało na nią wściekle. - Tylko go rozwścieczyłaś. - A masz jakąś lepszą propozycję? - Wiesz… w sumie tak! 4 minuty wcześniej Na asteroidzie Fineasz, Ferb i Ogniki ( bez Izabeli) od dawna próbowali naprawić rakietę. Bez odpowiednich narzędzi pracowali dużo wolniej, ale i tak stale posuwali się do przodu. Szło im nienajgorzej, aż do tego momentu. - Rakieta jest już prawie całkiem naprawiona. – podsumował ich dotychczasową pracę Fineasz. – Ale mamy pewien problem. Bak z paliwem uległ uszkodzeniu podczas deszczu meteorytów. Paliwo jest teraz niezdatne do użycia. - No pięknie! – krzyknęła któraś z harcerek. – Tyle pracy na marne! I tak utkniemy tu na zawsze! Dziewczynka ta była zakochana w Baljeecie i pomyślała, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Rozpłakała się, ale wtedy dwie inne dziewczyny zaczęły ją pocieszać. Tymczasem reszta zastanawiała się, jak wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Po chwili odezwał się Fineasz: - Chyba mam pewien plan. 5 minut wcześniej - Myślę, że wilk już dawno poszedł, Buford. – wyraził przypuszczenie Baljeet. Obaj chowali się w domu łobuza już od paru godzin. Obecnie grali razem w grę wyścigową na konsoli, a Hindus przegrywał. - Mówisz tak, bo kiepsko ci idzie, kujonie. – warknął osiłek. – Nie wychodźmy jeszcze. Wrócisz do domu na wieczór. Do tej pory może już złapią tego nieszczęsnego zwierzaka. - Dobra, niech będzie. Tyle, że już jest wieczór. - Chodzi mi o późniejszy wieczór. - Ale ja nie mogę zbyt późno chodzić spać! Mama mówi, że to niezdrowo. - No chyba jeszcze trochę wytrzymasz, co? Nagle Baljeetowi udało się wyprzedzić Buforda. Ostatecznie to chłopiec z Indii wygrał wyścig. - HURA, wygrałem! A ty przegrałeś, ha ha ha! - Zamknij się, kujonie! - Nie umiesz przegrywać, prawda? Łobuz wściekł się na Hindusa i rzucił w niego jakimiś śmieciami. - Och, nie! Teraz będę musiał się umyć! 6 godzin wcześniej W Spółce Zło walało się całe mnóstwo gratów, które Dundersztyc wyrzucił z różnych skrzyń i pudeł. - Jeśli za chwilę nie znajdę czegoś odpowiedniego, to będę musiał zbudować maszynę! – powiedział sam do siebie poirytowanym tonem. Nagle spostrzegł łańcuszek zakończony pierścionkiem, na którego jak się patrzyło, to można było mieć wrażenie, że widzi się jakieś wiry. - Pierścień hipnozy. – pomyślał zaskoczony. – Dawno temu zrobiłem go, żeby zahipnotyzować Rogera, aby zrzekł się funkcji burmistrza na moją rzecz. O ile pamiętam, trzeba było pokazać komuś pierścień i powiedzieć „ Jestem twoim panem”, ażeby wprowadzić go w stan, w którym słucha wszystkich rozkazów hipnotyzera. Trans ten mija niestety po paru godzinach, ale i tak mogę w tym czasie wiele osiągnąć z zahipnotyzowaną osobą. Oczywiście Pepe Pan Dziobak pokrzyżował mi plany, ale nie zdołał zniszczyć pierścienia! Teraz zrobię z niego użytek! Dundersztyc podszedł do Norma, nadal trzymającego Pepe na rękach i pokazał im obu pierścień, mówiąc: - Jestem waszym panem! Robot i dziobak zamarli, czekając na rozkazy. - Norm, odstaw Pepe Pana Dziobaka na ziemię, a następnie pójdź do swojego pokoju, zamknij się tam i siedź cicho, dopóki cię nie zwolnię! - Tak jest, mój panie! – odparł robot i wykonał polecenie. - To działa! – zaśmiał się Dundersztyc. – Już wiem, co zrobić z moim nemezis! - Pepe Panie Dziobaku, pomóż mi zbudować maszynę, która wyśle mój program do wszystkich telewizorów w całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Także nagraj ze mną ten program! 20 minut wcześniej Fineasz i Ferb siedzieli samotnie na skałach i zastanawiali się, co zrobić. Asteroida nie była zbyt duża i już zdążyli całą obejrzeć. Nie było tu absolutnie niczego, co mogłoby się im przydać. - Masz jakiś pomysł, Ferb? Zielonowłosy pokiwał przecząco głową. Fineasz zawsze podchodził do wszystkiego optymistycznie, ale teraz nawet on przyznawał, że znaleźli się w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Postanowił jednak się nie poddać i zmuszał się do rozmyślania. Nagle zauważył zbliżający się w ich stronę statek kosmiczny z symbolem Ogników. - Patrz, Ferb! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie. Rakieta wylądowała spokojnie i ze środka wysiadły harcerki, ale bez Izabeli. - Cześć, co tu robicie? – zapytała jedna z nich. Fineasz opowiedział im, jak się tu znaleźli. Przy okazji spytał, skąd się tu wzięły i czemu nie ma z nimi liderki. Ogniki wyjaśniły wszystko. - Pomożecie nam w naprawie satelity? – spytał rudzielec. - No jasne! – odparły dziewczęta chórem. Drużyna wsiadła do rakiety i wystartowali. Za chwilę rozpętał się deszcz małych meteorytów. Kamienie uderzały rytmicznie w pojazd. - Nie jestem pewna, czy rakieta to wytrzyma. – wyraziła obawę jakaś harcerka. - Musimy szybko stąd wylecieć! – krzyknął Fineasz. - Ale przez te meteoryty nic nie widzę! – spanikowała dziewczynka pilotująca statek. – Jak mamy więc się stąd wydostać? - Wylądujmy awaryjnie! – zaproponowała kolejna z Ogników. Tak więc dzieci zmuszone były z powrotem znaleźć się na powierzchni asteroidy. I tak dobrze, że udało im się wykonać manewr lądowania i uszli z życiem. - Ojej! – krzyknęła jakaś dziewczynka. – Meteoryty uszkodziły nieco nasz pojazd! Będzie trzeba go naprawić! - I tak musimy poczekać, aż przestaną tu latać. – zauważył Flynn. - Ale nie mamy ze sobą ani podręcznika Ogników ani potrzebnych narzędzi! – odpowiedziała mu. 10 minut wcześniej - Ile jeszcze będziecie budować tę przeklętą rakietę? – spytała Fretka zirytowanym tonem. - To nie takie proste. Trzeba wyposażyć pojazd w wykrywacz Fineasza i Ferba. Jak inaczej będzie można ich znaleźć w wielkim kosmosie? – rzekła Izabela. – Ogniki jednak robią, co mogą. Nagle na podwórku zjawili się Buford i Baljeet. - Cześć, co robicie? – spytał Hindus. - Ej, to mój tekst! – oburzyła się liderka harcerek. - Kujon twierdzi, że przez parę sekund widział wilka. – powiedział bez ogródek osiłek. - Wilka? Tego, co uciekł z zoo? – zdziwiła się Iza. - Niewykluczone. – rzekł prymus. – Właśnie przyszliśmy, aby zaproponować Fineaszowi i Ferbowi, aby zbudowali coś do złapania go. Ale gdzie oni są? - Polecieli w kosmos. – wtrąciła Fretka. – Na szczęście posłuchali się mnie i postanowili nie łapać tego dzikiego zwierzęcia. Ale i tak robią coś, za co należy im się szlaba…eee… to znaczy niewątpliwie potrzebują pomocy. - Izabelo, - przemówiła jakaś harcerka. – Skończyłyśmy już. - To świetnie! Lećcie wspomóc Fineasza i Ferba! Po chwili rakieta wypełniona Ognikami wzbiła się w powietrze. - Ale ale ale ale…. – wyjąkała Fretka, po czym dodała już bardziej stanowczym tonem – Ja też chciałam lecieć. - Ogniki pragną zdobyć odznakę: „ Pomoc komuś w kosmosie bez liderki”. – objaśniła Izabela. – Twoim braciom wystarczy ich wsparcie. Rudowłosa przejechała dłonią po twarzy z frustracji. Jak teraz zdobędzie dowód na to, co wyprawiają jej bracia? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, co zrobić, gdy wtem jej rozmyślania przerwał okrzyk Baljeeta: - WILK!!! Cała czwórka spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Przed nimi stała okazałych rozmiarów bestia i szczerzyła kły. - Chyba schowam się w domu. – oznajmił spokojnie Buford, po czym wziął pod ramię Baljeeta i uciekł, przeraźliwie krzycząc. Zaraz potem zwierzę rzuciło się za uciekającymi chłopcami. Nie zdołało jednak przebyć zbyć wielkiej odległości, gdy nagle usłyszało kolejny krzyk. Był on wydany przez Fretkę. Wilk zawrócił i puścił się biegiem w stronę dziewczyn. Te, potwornie przerażone, rzuciły się do ucieczki. 5 minut wcześniej - Tak długo myślę nad tym, co może być w tym programie, a i tak nic nie mogę wymyślić. Masz jakiś pomysł, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Nawet jeśli jesteś w klatce, możesz się nad tym zastanawiać. – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Dundersztyc. Pepe stanowczo pokręcił głową. - Chodzi ci o to, że nie masz pomysłu czy że nie umiesz myśleć w klatce? Dziobak zrobił zażenowaną minę. - Klatka nie stwarza ci odpowiednich warunków, tak? Agent pokiwał głową. - Może cię więc wypuszczę? To powiedziawszy, doktor D podszedł i otworzył drzwiczki klatki. Zwierzę wyszło i rzuciło się na naukowca. Ten krzyknął i odrzucił dziobaka. Pepe trafił w Norma. Robot złapał go. - Szefie, pojmałem pańskiego nemezis. - Świetnie, to teraz oddaj mi go. - Ale on jest taki uroczy. Chciałbym go mieć jako zwierzątko domowe. Norm pogłaskał dziobaka, a ten zaterkotał zapewne z zażenowaniem. - Co za dureń. – pomyślał złoczyńca. – Idę poszukać czegoś, czym go poskromię. Heinz podszedł do skrzynki z gratami i zaczął w niej grzebać, wyrzucając coraz to kolejne przedmioty. - Stary budzik? Nie! Kalendarz sprzed sześciu lat? W życiu! Lampa naftowa? Co ona tu robi? Nie znoszę nafty! Gdy byłem mały, oblałem się nią niechcący. Kartka z życzeniami urodzinowymi od mojego brata? Ohyda! Patelnia? O, to może się przydać. Dundersztyc triumfalnie podniósł kuchenne narzędzie. - Teraz zobaczysz, Norm. Doktor D podszedł do robota i zamachnął się nań patelnią. Pech jednak chciał, że poślizgnął się na nafcie, która wylała się z odrzuconej przezeń lampy. - Aaaa! Ratunku! – krzyknął, machając patelnią jak opętany. W końcu przewrócił się i wyłożył na podłodze. Akurat prosto na kartkę z życzeniami od Rogera. - Bleee… Muszę się teraz umyć! Heinz pobiegł do łazienki odprowadzany rozbawionym spojrzeniem Pepe, stale przebywającym w rękach robota. Dundersztyc nalał wody do wiadra, stojącego w pomieszczeniu, po czym chlusnął na siebie. Niestety trochę wody wlało mu się do oczu. - Nic nie widzę! – wrzasnął, po czym, idąc i machając na oślep rękami, potknął się. Następnie wpadł głową do otwartego klozetu. Zabulgotał coś niezrozumiale i znowu zamachnął się rękami. Jedną z nich trafił spłuczkę. Gdy woda się spuszczała, zrobiło mu się jeszcze mniej komfortowo. W końcu udało mu się uwolnić. Cały jednak ociekał wodą, miał przekrwione oczy i generalnie był w kiepskim nastroju. - A niech cię, Norm! – wykrzyknął, po czym zauważywszy rozbawioną minę dziobaka, dodał – I ciebie też, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! 3 minuty wcześniej - Skończyło nam się paliwo i nie mamy, jak wrócić. A ponadto nie ma zasięgu, więc nie możemy skontaktować się z Izabelą. – oznajmił Fineasz. – Co więc możemy zrobić? Ferb wzruszył ramionami. - No jasne! Zbudujmy coś… Tylko co? I z czego? Nagle jakiś olbrzymi meteoryt walnął w rakietę. To doprowadziło do jej wybuchu, a w konsekwencji do wystrzelenia braci w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Oszołomieni, przez jakiś czas dryfowali bezwładnie, aż wkroczyli w pole grawitacyjne małej asteroidy. Mieli dość twarde lądowanie, ale nic poważnego im się nie stało. - Teraz jesteśmy w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji. – zauważył Ferb. - W dodatku tlen wyczerpie się nam po paru godzinach. Ale przynajmniej żyjemy. Może zwiedźmy sobie tę asteroidę i zobaczmy, czy jest tu coś, co mogłoby się nam przydać. 10 minut wcześniej Izabela właśnie karmiła swoje zwierzątko, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. - Już idę. Dziewczynka otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała zziajaną Fretkę. - Cześć, co… - Musisz mi pomóc! – przerwała jej nastolatka. – Ty i Ogniki na pewno macie w podręczniku rozdział o rakietach. - No tak, ale… - Fineasz i Ferb polecieli w kosmos! Potrzebuję rakiety, aby ich przyła…eee… to znaczy pomóc im w ich misji. Na pewno jakąś sobie wymyślili. - No dobrze. Zaraz zwołam Ogniki. 5 minut wcześniej - Dobrze, że mieliśmy rakietę rozłożoną zaledwie na kilka dużych elementów. – rzekł Fineasz. – Dzięki temu szybko ją zbudowaliśmy. Musimy teraz znaleźć tego satelitę i sprawdzić, co z nim nie tak. Ferb przytaknął. Lecieli właśnie rakietą na orbitę Ziemi. Zbudowali ją dość szybko, w swoim pokoju. Fretka dostrzegła ich dopiero, gdy już odlatywali. Po chwili zobaczyli ją. Satelita sprawiała wrażenie zepsutej. Bracia przyjrzeli się jej z bliska. - Hmmm… - zastanowił się Flynn. – Jak myślisz, co się stało? - Prawdopodobnie coś zakłóciło jej działanie. – wyraził przypuszczenie Fletcher. - Obawiam się, że sami nie damy rady tego naprawić. Potrzebujemy pomocy. I chyba wiem czyjej. 30 minut wcześniej O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! – powiedział Dundersztyc. – Jak zwykle, w samą porę. Złoczyńca wcisnął jakiś przycisk na pilocie i z sufitu spadła klatka. Dziobak zdążył jednak odskoczyć. - Tym razem ci się udało. – rzekł smutno naukowiec. Nagle tam, gdzie stał agent dosłownie wyrosła z podłogi klatka i uwięziła go. - HAHAHA! – zaśmiał się doktor D. – Przechytrzyłem cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Ta klatka kosztowała mnie fortunę, ale warto było. Wykonana jest ze specjalnego materiału, którego nie dasz rady zniszczyć! Zapewne teraz chcesz poznać mój diabelski plan? Dobrze więc, opowiem ci wszystko w formie retrospekcji. Gdy byłem mały, rodzice zabraniali mi oglądać telewizji. Powiedziawszy to, Heinz urwał. Pepe spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - No co? – nadąsał się Dundersztyc. – Każda retrospekcja musi być długa? W każdym razie przedstawiam ci mój Sygnało – zakłóca – inator! W Spółce Zło stała dziwna maszyna z antenką. - Zdołałem już zakłócić sygnał tych wszystkich bzdurnych stacji telewizyjnych dzięki wyemitowaniu szkodliwych promieni na satelitę. Mam zamiar przygotować własny program i wysłać go do wszystkich telewizorów w całym Okręgu Trzech Stanów! – wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Heinz. – Muszę tylko jeszcze zrobić ten program. 5 minut wcześniej - O, witaj agencie P. – rzekł Major Monogram. – Wybacz, że tajne przejście przez rurę było za wąskie. No, ale jakoś się przepchałeś, mimo że zajęło ci to trochę czasu, nie? Hehe. Pepe zrobił lekko zażenowaną minę. - Dobra, do rzeczy. – powiedział szybko wąsacz. – Carl dowiedział się, że Dundersztyc ma jakiś związek z awarią sygnału telewizyjnego w całym mieście. Wiesz, co robić. Pepe zasalutował i odleciał paralotnią. - Majorze! – odezwał się Carl. – Agent P zawsze ma misje związane z Dundersztycem. A teraz w Danville grasuje wilk! Może powinniśmy dać mu zadane polegające na wytropieniu bestii. - Nie bądź śmieszny, Carl. – prychnął szef. – Na razie wilk nie jest niebezpieczny. 2 minuty wcześniej ... a teraz coś sensacyjnego. Wczoraj w nocy, w Danville jakaś starsza pani zobaczyła wilka, który niedawno uciekł z zoo, lecz nikt go jeszcze nie zauważył! Twierdzi, że widziała go tylko przez parę sekund, jak szedł ulicą. – mówił głos z telewizora. – Obecnie nie wiadomo, gdzie przebywa, ale… Nagle sygnał się urwał. - Do licha. – mruknął Lawrence. – Co za pech. - Mam nadzieję, że go złapią. – oznajmiła Linda. - Ej, Ferb! – krzyknął Fineasz. – Wiem już, co będziemy dziś robić! - Tylko niech to nie będzie łapanie wilka! – ostrzegła go Fretka. – Stefa i Jeremiasz wyjechali, więc będę miała was na oku! - Nie, to jest związane z czymś innym. – odparł chłopiec. – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Pepe? Z powrotem do teraźniejszości - Pepe Panie Dziobaku, może ponegocjujemy? – zapytał niepewnie Dundersztyc. Jednak agent P go nie słuchał. Zdjął z sufitu kulę dyskotekową i cisnął nią w naukowca. Gdy tego zamroczyło od impetu uderzenia, Pepe rozwalił złowrogie urządzenia, a następnie klatkę i razem z Majorem Monogramem odlecieli na paralotni. - A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! I ciebie też, listonoszu! – zawołał za nimi Heinz. Tymczasem w domu Flynn-Fletcherów Izabela i Fretka odkryły, że normalny sygnał telewizyjny już wrócił. Wkrótce w wiadomościach podali, że wilk został złapany i odprowadzony do zoo i teraz będzie lepiej pilnowany. Po chwili nastolatka zauważyła przez okno, że Buford i Baljeet przyszli do jej ogródka. Razem z Izą wyszła im na spotkanie. - Co wy tu robicie? – spytała ich Fretka lekko wyzywającym tonem. - Przyszliśmy sprawdzić, czy Fineasz i Ferb wrócili z kosmosu. – wyjaśnił osiłek. – Na szczęście wilka już nie ma, to kujon będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Wcześniej się bał i u mnie siedział. - Nie oszukuj, Buford! To ty się bałeś bardziej. - Ej, zaraz! – przerwała im Fretka. – To moi bracia jeszcze nie wrócili? Akurat w tym momencie rakieta wylądowała w ogródku, a z niej wyszli młodzi wynalazcy i harcerki. - Witajcie! – krzyknął Fineasz na powitanie. – Trochę to trwało, ale naprawiliśmy sygnał. - Aha, a więc po to lecieliście. – powiedziała Izabela. – Ale coś długo was nie było, zaczęłam się już o ciebie martwić, Fineasz. - A o nas to już się nie martwiła. – szepnęła jedna z Ogników do drugiej. - Wiesz, kiedyś powiedziała, że żyje wyłącznie dla Fineasza. – odszepnęła druga i obie się uśmiechnęły. Teraz jednak przybysze opowiedzieli im swoje przygody. Pod koniec wyprawy Fineasz wpadł na pomysł, aby przerobić trochę części statku na paliwo, dzięki któremu naprawili statek, potem satelitę, a następnie wrócili. - To możliwe, żeby w taki sposób uzyskać paliwo? – zdziwiła się rudowłosa. - Jeśli się uwierzy w coś mocno, to wszystko jest możliwe. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ma się z kim współpracować. – odparł Flynn. Następnie inni też opowiedzieli swoje dzisiejsze przygody. W końcu, ponieważ robiło się już dość późno, wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. W ogródku zostali tylko bracia i Fretka. - O, tu jesteś Pepe! – rzekł radośnie rudzielec. - Jest tu już od jakiegoś czasu. – oznajmił zielonowłosy. – Ale chyba niedawno przybył. - Zaraz, zaraz. – powiedziała ich siostra. – Rakieta ciągle stoi w ogródku. Nie zdążycie chyba tak szybko jej zdemontować czy też schować. Może tym razem uda mi się was przyłapać! To powiedziawszy, pobiegła po mamę do domu. Fineasz i Ferb w ogóle się nią nie przejęli, tylko przystąpili do składania rakiety. Była tak skonstruowana, że dało się ją złożyć bardzo szybko. Zbudowali ją co prawda wspólnie z Ognikami, ale dziewczynki nie potrzebowały jej już, więc chłopcy ją zabrali. Gdy Fretka i Linda przyszły do ogródka nikogo i niczego tam nie było. Bracia zdążyli już posprzątać i pójść do domu. - No dobrze, Fretka. – powiedziała mama. – Co takiego chciałaś mi pokazać tak późno? - Ale ale ale ale ale…. - Rozumiem, Fretka. Masz zwidy, bo jesteś zmęczona. Idź już może się połóż. Mama wróciła do domu, a nastolatka jeszcze przez chwilę stała na dworze zszokowana, po czym sfrustrowana weszła do środka. Koniec